


Netflix and (No) Chill

by imbadatpickingnames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Movie Night, Out of Character, and also titles, bad at tagging and summaries, chris being gross but yeah thats him, he's a silent but deadly type like my friend said, i love him anyway, i tried (but failed), jj is still jj, otabek being a good boyfriend, otayuri - Freeform, phichit is the best wingman you could ever ask for, poor yurio tho, victor is a proud dad who needs to chill, victuuri if you squint, why is otabek so flirty tho, yurio is a kitten who needs to be protected, yuuri is still the mom friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:11:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9420143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbadatpickingnames/pseuds/imbadatpickingnames
Summary: A rainy night, a horror movie, a bunch of idiots, and a hot guy who is your best friend.What could go wrong with that, you ask?Everything, apparently.Well, not exactly everything.At least for Yuri, the ending is good enough.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guess who's back with another fluffy fic with a lot of grammar errors?  
> Me apparently.  
> This fic's based on a true story.  
> And in this case, i was yurio.  
> So, there's a little reference of my previous fic, so if you haven't read it, you can go read it if you want. But if you don't, that's totally fine, but i suggest you to read it.  
> (i'm just trying to promote my fanfic, lmao)  
> So here you go, enjoy!

It was a rainy night.  
Yuri was lying on his bed, peacefully listening to his favorite music while scrolling down on his phone to see if there’s anything interesting on the internet. Everything was so warm and comfy that he felt sleepy, if only a soft buzzing sound coming from his phone stopping him from falling asleep. It’s a call. His green orbs widen as he saw the contact name on the screen.

_‘favorite hooman <3 is calling’._

He jumped up and sat on the edge of his bed, cleared his throat so that his voice wouldn’t sound like an old witch (because that’s how he thinks he sounds like when he just woke up), before finally pressed a button to receive the call.

“Hey, Yura.” Otabek’s familiar voice greeted his ears in the most pleasing way possible, that it unnecessarily triggered a smile to appear on Yuri’s face.

“H-hey, Beka.”

‘Oh great, I fucking stuttered.’ Yuri mentally cursed himself.

“Did you just woke up?” Otabek asked.

“Uh, yeah. Kinda.” Yuri facepalmed really hard. He must’ve sounded really bad.

“Oh as I thought. It’s cute though. Your voice, I mean.”

This guy is going to be the cause of his death.

“So are you gonna go back to sleep or…Yura? You still there?” the concerned voice brought Yuri back to reality as he realized that he’s been silent for a little bit too long. He shook his head to clear his mind and to find a proper way to respond back.  
“Yup, still here. No, I think I’m just gonna talk to you. It’s been so long, you know.”

“Yura, we literally just hang out days ago.”

Yuri Plisetsky is needy, confirmed.

“Ehehe yeah…so, what are you doing now?” Yuri immediately changed the topic to avoid the awkward moment he created for himself.

“Well, I’m on my way to someone’s house right now. We’re going to hang out, I guess.”

What?

“Oh, really? What are you guys planning to do?” Yuri tried to sound as calm as he could, because damn, he couldn’t keep calm at all. And he didn’t know why.  
“Hmm, I don’t really know. Maybe just eat together and watch some good movie, I guess. Nothing really fun, actually.”

“Well yeah, you should’ve think about more interesting stuff to do when you’re hanging out with someone, you know. This guy you’re going to hang out with will probably get bored at the first five minutes.” Yuri said, even though his mind’s literally screaming ‘That is really fun to me, you bastard!’

He got a soft chuckle as a reply.

“Really, Yura? You think so?”

“No doubt at all. That person will get bored as fuck.” Okay, maybe Yuri sounded too cruel and confident about this. But he secretly hoped Otabek would feel bad and ask Yuri to hang out with him instead.

Yuri was definitely not jealous. Not at all.

At least that’s what he tried to convince himself.

“Maybe I’ll just ask him myself, huh?” Yuri rolled his eyes. Just what is so special about this person that makes Otabek so eager to spend time with them?

“Yeah, just go ask him.”

“Come downstairs, then.”

Yuri blinked once, then twice.

Oh, don’t tell me

“You’re not doing what I think you’re doing, aren’t you Beka?” Yuri got up from his bed.

“Well…”

Yuri stood in front of his bedroom door, hand tightly gripping the door handle.

“If you think that I am in you, Victor, and Yuuri’s apartment with some of the other skaters to watch movies and have a sleepover, then I am.”

_Yuri sprinted his way downstairs_

* * *

The living room was crowded, everyone was talking, Maccachin was barking, and Yuri…he was unsure about what’s going on.

“What the hell are you guys doing here??”

“Oh, we haven’t told him about this.” Yuuri said.

“We’re having a movie night, Yurio!” Victor exclaimed. To Yuri, he sounded annoyingly excited like a kid on his first summer vacation.

A what?

“Don’t you know what a movie night is? It’s like a normal night, but with movie.”

“Phichit what the fuck?”

“I’m imitating Yurio when he’s drunk.”

Yuri ignored the others, who were busy preparing snacks and other stuff they need for their movie night. He let his eyes wander around the living room until he found the guy who is the main reason why he almost tripped and die on his way downstairs.

That guy was now fondly smiling at him. Damn that stupid, stunning smile.  
“You didn’t tell me anything, you dipshit.” Yuri jokingly landed a soft punch on Otabek’s shoulder. The older male laughed a little.

“That’s the point of surprise, I guess?” He said, smiling even wider than before.

Yuri was not sure, because that smile could either add fifty more years to his lifespan, or immediately send him straight to the grave.

“Alright kids, sorry to interrupt your lovely reunion, but the popcorn’s getting cold."

Yuri secretly wanted to throw something at Victor for ruining the moment.

And with that, the movie night started. Victor and Yuuri were sitting next to each other on the main sofa-with Maccachin squeezed himself in between them-, Chris was sitting on the floor leaning against the main sofa, JJ was sitting on a beanbag chair (“A King shall sit on his throne” is what he said), and Phichit insisted to lay on the floor because he said it was more comfortable that way, even though they all knew too damn well that Phichit just wanted to enjoy a view of his best friend and his fiancé being affectionate towards each other.

And then there’s Yuri, who was now more rigid than a stone, sitting beside Otabek.

Yuri felt like he could explode at any second because the sofa’s kinda small for two people, so right now they were too close for comfort, and Yuri would bump into Otabek’s side for every single movement he made. This situation was a blessing and a curse.

The opening of the movie was suspiciously eerie.

“Uh, what are we watching right now?” Yuri asked.

“Oh, it’s Insidious.”

_No._

“Is that a horror movie?”

_Oh heavens above, please don’t._

“No it’s a romance movie. Of course it’s horror, duh.”

_Shit._

Yuri suddenly felt like his soul left his body. He fucking hates horror movie.

“Oho? Is our little Yuri scared?” Yuri turned his head really quick to see the annoying face of JJ, who was now flashing his shit-eating grin at Yuri.

“I’m not scared, shithead.”

“Sure, Jan.” Phichit added.

“I am fucking not.” Yuri insisted, even though he was now clutching his knees closer to his chest like a terrified kitten.

“Um, actually. We could watch other movie if you want to, Yurio.” Yuuri said with a concerned tone.

“Well guess what. I’m not scared at all, and I will watch this movie till the very end.” He exclaimed.

“Even the credits?”

Okay, that was unnecessary, Chris. Really.

“Well then, don’t regret it.”

“Of course I won’t.” Yuri forced himself to stare back at the TV screen.

As the opening ended and the real movie started, Yuri heard a voice in his head.

_‘You will regret this, Plisetsky.’_

* * *

They finished the movie.

Everyone had different opinions about the movie. For example, _‘The scenes and sound effects made me shiver’_ by Yuuri, or _‘Me and Yuuri should watch more movie like this one’_ by Victor, _’A King would never be scared of such movie’_ by JJ, _‘I wish it was scarier so Yuuri would hug Victor tighter’_ by Phichit, and the last one was _‘I think I got a boner’._  
We don’t need more explanation of _whose_ opinion was that.

So after a few talks and such, as planned, they all had sleepover at that living room. Everyone was sleeping peacefully, that all you can hear in that room was the sounds of terrible snoring that mostly came from Chris and JJ. They were all asleep.

Yuri, however, was not asleep.

Okay, he’s not going to lie this time, but that movie was horrifying. It scared him shitless. But knowing how stubborn this fifteen year old could be, we all know he would never admit it in front of anyone.  
He clenched the blanket tightly, actually planning to rip it apart because of how desperate he was, but _that was Beka’s blanket that they were sharing, so maybe nope._  
_‘Oh wonderful. Say dasvidaniya to sleep, Yuri. You’ll definitely miss it.’_

He wanted fly to the moon and die for making such a terrible decision. Horror movies never stood so well with him. One horror movie equals a whole night of nightmare montage to him.  
Ah, damn. Now he couldn’t even go to the bathroom when he needed to.  
The bloody scenes from the movie kept running around his mind, resulting him to felt more and more miserable.

Yuri was no religious one, but now he’s chanting prayers again and again.

_Dear God, please don’t make me pee my pants.’_

He was struggling with himself so much, until a ghostly cold hand brushed against his arm and nearly sent him flying across the room because fucking hell, he was scared.

“Yura? Why aren’t you sleeping yet?”  
Oh. _Oh._ It’s Otabek.

“Bitch, I thought-“

“What?”

“Never mind.”

There was an annoying silence.

“So…wanna tell me why you’re still awake?” He shifted his position a little so now he was facing Yuri.

“Well...I just happened to be awake at the same time as you.” Yuri sent Otabek a weak laugh that definitely failed at covering the terrified look on Yuri’s pale face. Otabek’s gaze was deep, it made Yuri fiddled with the edge of his blanket awkwardly.

“You’re scared because of that movie, aren’t you?”

Breaking news, Otabek can read minds.

“We could’ve pick another movie, you know.” Otabek finally said as he moved an inch closer to Yuri.

“Ugh, yeah. I was so dumb.” Yuri said half whispering. He didn’t want anyone beside Otabek to hear this.

There was another silence.

“Do you need anything? Is there anything I can do?” he asked with a genuinely caring expression. Yuri was sure he was going to melt away.

“I…need to go to the bathroom actually, but I’d probably chickened out if I go on my own, so…” This was so embarrassing, Yuri couldn’t help but cringe at how weak he was right now.

He would expect Otabek was going to say no. But much to his surprise, the other guy smiled softly at him.

“Okay, let’s go.”

* * *

They got back to the living room.

“Anything else?”

Yuri sighed.

“I don’t really know what to do now. That shitty movie keeps rewinding itself in my head like a broken tape.”

“How about tea?”

Yuri blinked a few times.

“A what?”

“You know, some people says that drinking tea helps you sleep better. Wanna give it a shot?” He offered. Yuri nodded slowly.

“Then, let’s go to the kitchen. I’ll make it for you.”

Yuri wiped his non-existent tear of joy dramatically.

Both of them went to the kitchen. Yuri was staring at Otabek, who was now making tea for both of them. Sometimes he would be humming some melodies that Yuri recognized as a theme song of a cartoon they’ve watched together. And there was this time where he caught Yuri staring at him, then he stared back and smiled a little.

He pulled out his phone and googled up which country supports the same-sex marriage because no shit Sherlock, he wants to marry this guy.

Yuri was too lost in his gay thoughts until he realized that Otabek was now sitting on the other side of the table with two cups of hot tea in front of them.

“There you go.” He pushed the cups closer towards the younger one. Yuri took the cup, blowing it out a little before he drink it.

“Be careful, it’s hot.” Otabek said.

“Yeah, just like you.”

“What?”

“Nah, nothing.” Yuri wanted to slap himself for saying it out loud.

Otabek smiled suspiciously.

“How was the tea? Was it good?”

“Yeah, but I think it’s a little bit too sweet.” Yuri replied.

Much to his surprise, Otabek grinned at him.

“Yeah, just like you.”

Yuri Plisetsky, a fifteen year old Russian skater, nearly die because he choked on a cup of hot tea.

“Damn you.”

“I got you back.”

“I hate you.”

“Thanks. I love you too.”

_‘Someone end me, please.’_

That was Yuri’s heart screaming.

“You know, if you still can’t fall asleep, we can talk about things till you actually feel sleepy.” Otabek said, taking another sip from his cup.

“Talk? About what?”

“Let’s talk about us.”

A faint blush appeared on Yuri’s face.

“About us?”

“Yeah. We’ve never really had a talk about this…relationship, right? I mean, we’re very close, but we still not sure about what are we to each other.” Otabek seemed to be hesitant. He doesn’t want to rush things but he also needs to know about Yuri’s feeling.

“You’re right, I guess.” Yuri laughed awkwardly. He tried his best not to look too nervous but the blush on his face was too visible to be concealed. Otabek gave him the ‘I need to know your feelings about this’ kind of look, but since Yuri looked like a child who got lost in a supermarket, Otabek immediately understood that he’s not even sure about it.

“Okay. I’ll go first. I think that you’re a great person, you are my best friend, we’re really close, and I’m so grateful of what we have right now. I cherish our friendship.”

Yuri was so close to sing the ‘Friendzone Anthem’.

“But that doesn’t mean I don’t want to be more than that.”

The next thing that happened right after Otabek dropped the “I want to be more than best friends” bomb, was the two of them just staring at their own teacups while blushing madly. Awkward silence filled the dining room as nobody was dare enough to say a word. Otabek thought that confessing to someone in a middle of the night was a terrible idea. Meanwhile, Yuri had a several shit running through his mind.

_‘Oh God is this a confession?’_

_‘Nope, pretty sure that was a joke’_

_‘He looked so serious though…’_

_‘He looks serious all the time. THAT’S JUST HIS NATURAL EXPRESSION’_

Yuri was sure he’s going insane.

“Um…I mean, I really like you a lot but at the same time I don’t want to make you upset or ruin our friendship, but I feel like I really need to tell you about this.” Otabek added while trying to get a better look of Yuri’s face.

The blond was currently staring down with an unexplainable expression, tightly gripped the hem of his shirt while mumbling some words that Otabek couldn’t hear very well. Otabek was about to say something else before Yuri got up the dining chair-still blushing-and left the room without even finishing his tea. Otabek sat there in silence, trying to proceed the whole thing before he finally stood up and left the dining room as well.

As he made it to the living room, he saw a ball of blanket-which was his blanket- curled up in an odd shape of a human cannonball. He sighed as he walked towards the sofa, and sat down on the floor next to the sofa, gently poking the ball of blanket (with a blonde Russian teenager on the inside) with a patient level of a saint.

“Yura.”

Something inside the blanket made a weird growling noise.

“Yura, get out.”

Otabek heard a muffled ‘no’ from the blanket.

“Yura, this is so childish, seriously.”

“I AM a child.” Yuri replied.

“The last time I remember, you told Yuuri you’re not a child anymore…”

“I don’t care.”

Otabek sighed heavily.

“At least let me use the blanket too.”

“No way.”

“That’s mine.”

“It’s mine now.”

“Am I yours too?”

The thing inside the blanket wailed miserably.

“Okay, if that’s the way you want it, I’ll just leave you for now.”

Everything went silent.

“I’ll just sleep outside. It’s probably very cold out there.”

“Whatever. Just go.”

“I’m going to catch a cold, Yura. It’s freezing out there.” Yuri squirmed inside the blanket a little when Otabek said that. He actually kinda feel bad about not sharing the blanket but heck, he’s embarrassed and there’s no way on earth he’ll let Otabek see him now. Hearing no other response, Otabek got up and patted the blanket softly.

“Well then, goodnight. I’ll be sleeping outside. Don’t drool on my blanket, ‘kay?”

Yuri groaned.

Yuri heard footsteps that slowly faded till he couldn’t hear it anymore. He took a deep breath. It’s starting to feel itchy inside the blanket, so he peeled the blanket that covered his face.  
“Why the hell are you still here?!”

Otabek was still sitting on the floor in front of him.

“I still want to talk.”

“There’s nothing to talk about.”

“There is.”

Yuri hid himself inside the blanket again.

“Oh come on, Yura…”

“No.”

Yuri stuck one of his hand out of the blanket and started pushing Otabek, hoping that he would go away.

“Go away.”

A push.

“I’m staying here.”

Another push.

“Yura, stop that.”

“I’ll stop pushing you if you’ll just leave me alone.” Yuri said, still being as stubborn as ever. He kept pushing Otabek for a few times, but the older skater didn’t say any word until he reached the point where he actually felt dizzy.

“Okay, that’s it.”

“Huh?”

Yuri felt a firm grip on his wrist. The next thing that happened was Otabek pulling Yuri out of the blanket, making him fell off the sofa and landed on the soft carpeted floor. As soon as his eyes met Otabek’s, he looked away immediately.

“We really need to talk, seriously.”

“About what??

“Our relationship.”

Oh God, this man I swear-

“Okay……so, what do you want to know?

“I want to know about your feelings. Your very honest feelings for me.”

Yuri went silent for a while.

“So, I think you are….really kind and you are such a gentle man, like heck if I was a girl I would marry you immediately, but since I’m a boy…..” Yuri said, an awkward laugh left him as he finished his sentence.

Otabek smiled. The kind of smile he shows whenever Yuri talks to him about random things (like his new skating routine or about a random cat he sees on his way home). That sweet, full of fondness, smile.

“Yura, you’ve been living with Yuuri and Victor since the GPF ended. Do you still think that guys can’t marry each other, or should I just take you back to Barcelona for a marriage proposal?”

Yuri swear he can’t be blushing more than this.

“N-no! I’m just, you know. I’m Russian.”

“And?”

“My family are also Russian.”

“Of course they are. And?”

“They live in Russia.”

“Would you just get to the point or something?”

Yuri inhaled sharply.

“You know, the uh…homophobic thing?”

“Oh. Oh right. About that.”

Yuri nodded slowly.

“And I also thought you’re straight, so-“

A loud sound of laughter cut him off. Yuri thought the movie made him lose his mind when he realized it was Otabek who was laughing.

“Seriously, what makes you think I’m straight?” Otabek asked. His shoulders were still shaking and he’s mildly blushing. He was holding his laughter. Yuri couldn’t believe what he just witnessed with his own two eyes.

“Well, you look very manly-with all of those bike and cool stuff, and also you’re very polite around girls. So I thought you are quite a charmer, especially on girls.

“I thought we’re supposed to be polite around everyone?”

“You got me there.”

For no one knows how many times for that night, another silence filled the air around the two of them.

“Uh…so, I guess we should just take things slow for now?”

“Yeah…that would be great. We shouldn’t rush it.” Yuri replied with barely audible voice.

For a few seconds, Yuri looked up to the ceilings, then he looked back at Otabek.

“Will you…uh…wait? For me?” Yuri didn’t know why his voice sounded shaky.

“I will, Yura. Even if it takes forever.”

Both of them smiled at each other. And Yuri was able to sleep soundly that night.

* * *

Victor thought he’s the one who got up first, since Yuuri was still curled up into a ball on the sofa next to him, Chris was still snoring, JJ looked like he’s already dead (Victor might call an ambulance right after this), and Phichit was sprawled across the carpet, muttering something like ‘We need more hamster’ or ‘I lost two of my followers, the world has abandoned me’.

Yuri and Otabek were nowhere in sight.

Victor went to the kitchen, still thinking that he’s the only one who was awake at the moment.

“Oh well, what do we have here?”

He was wrong, apparently.

In the kitchen, he found Yuri and Otabek, who were eating cereal together. They were talking about something. And whatever the hell they were talking about, it must be really interesting since both of them were laughing out loud.

“Good morning.”

“Oh. You’re up, old man?”

Victor sighed. He wished Yuri would be more polite like Otabek.

“Good morning. I’m not that old, Yurio. And having breakfast without telling the others is rude.” Victor pouted while making his way to the kitchen counter to make some hot chocolate for himself and for Yuuri.

“That’s your fault for not waking up earlier, you know.” Yuri said pouring more cereal into his bowl.

“We literally woke up too early, Yura.” Otabek said, reminding Yuri the fact that both of them woke up at 5 AM this morning, just to eat some Cheerios.

“Yeah well, nothing can stop me when I’m starving.” Yuri shrugged.

Victor smiled. This two looked so cute together.

“Ah, did you manage to sleep well, Yurio?” Victor asked.

Yuri went silent. He stopped eating.

And Otabek knew why.

“He’s fine. He slept well last night.” Otabek said suddenly.

Yuri whipped his head really quick that he thought he was going to break his own neck.

“Oh really? And how did you know about this, Otabek?” Victor asked, a smirk started to appear on his face.

“I went to the bathroom last night, and he’s sleeping so soundly he didn’t even feel me pinching his nose.”

Yuri snorted at the faked detail of the story.

“No, Yura. I actually pinched you. Really hard.”

Yuri continued eating his cereal in silence, with faint blush slowly made appearance on his face.

“Anyway, is everyone still asleep?” Yuri asked.

Victor nodded.

“We’re going to hang out somewhere right after this. You guys want something?”

Victor smirked mischievously.

“Hmm, maybe just some burritos.”

“Wow, what a way to destroy your stomach in the morning.”

“We’ll be back at 10.”

“PM?”

“AM, of course.”

“Good. Take care of him well, Otabek.”

Yuri groaned in annoyance at Victor’s attempt at being his fake parent.

“I will.”

* * *

 

Victor made his way back to the living room (where everyone was sleeping) with a wide smile on his face.

“Guess whose son is getting married”

“AYYYYY”

They’re not asleep, apparently.

“I heard wedding bells.”

“Where did they go?”

“On a date, probably.”

“THEY GON’ FU-“

“For the love of god, shut up Chris.”

Victor was currently sobbing intensely like a proud father he is with Yuuri trying to comfort him by patting his back a few times, but the soft taps turned into violent slaps-Victor nearly fell off the sofa- because who knows, Yuuri Katsuki has such strong arms. Phichit declared himself as the wedding planner-which Yuri would strongly disagree if he was there-, JJ still passed out on the beanbag chair (“Is he dead? I think we should call an ambulance.” “Nah, he will be fine. Just let him be.”), and Chris was muttering things like “Ah, young love. Reminds me of my beautiful love story when I was younger.” He insisted on telling more, only to be silenced by everyone who didn’t need to hear about _whatever the hell happened_ to him back then.

“Sooo…what’s the plan?”

“I think we should-“

“No Phichit. We should NOT spy on them when they’re going on a date. That’s their privacy.”

“Aw Yuuri, come on~ It’ll be fun! I want to see our son and his boyfriend going out!”

“Oh god not you too, Victor.”

“Please Yuuri, can we?”

Yuuri sighed deeply.

“Okay, just this once.”

Yuri will be mad if he finds out.

_But he doesn’t need to know, does he?_

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, that's all!  
> I procrastinate so much on this thing, because my brain was being a jerk and decided not to give me ideas. But luckily, my friend who is an awesome potato helped me to finish this fic (she is the best co-author i could ever ask for). Once again, sorry for the grammar errors, i'll try to improve my english next time.  
> And last but not least, please leave some kudos and comments! I love reading comments so leave them as much as you can.  
> See ya on the next fic!
> 
> PS: i might give this thing a sequel. how's that sound? :b


End file.
